Dressing Room
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Perhaps letting Gray choose her costume wasn't the brightest idea. — GrayErza.


I wanted to post this up before the day ended. Happy Halloween everybody! I hope you've had or are having a great one. Here's a little Halloween themed GrayZa one shot. OTL, I've just noticed how all of my posted GrayZa one shots are about clothes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>For the nth time that evening, a rather exasperated Gray Fullbuster sighed, his facial features contorting into a scowl. He stared irritatedly at the redheaded mage in front of him as he sat on the bed behind her with a hand supporting his chin. Erza was currently observing herself in the mirror, scrutinising her appearance closely as she turned at different angles.<p>

Gray scoffed before looking the other way, not noticing the way Erza raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Remind me again why I have to be the one to help you choose your costume?" he huffed out in annoyance. He had been forcefully dragged out of the guild by the said mage as she brought him to Lucy's apartment. They had broken in as usual but since Lucy wasn't there, Erza decided to take the opportunity to hog the girl's mirror.

The ice mage didn't know why he had to be the one dragged out in the first place. Choosing something as simple as a Halloween costume shouldn't call for much thought but even if it did, it was more logical to have a girl choose a costume since they were always the picky ones, right? But no, going by Erza's logic, apparently he was the only one able to choose a perfect Halloween costume for her. Which he didn't get, of course. Gray didn't care about fashion one bit; he was always more on taking the clothes off rather than out the clothes on, and yet Erza decided he was perfect for the job.

Erza crossed her arms as she finally turned around to face him after ignoring him the whole time they were at Lucy's. "Do you not want to help me choose my costume?" She challenged, staring at him intently.

He whipped his head around to face her in disbelief. "It's not about that, it's about why you had to specifically choose me to help you. Why couldn't you have asked Lucy or Mira or someone else that wasn't me? You know that I don't give a damn about clothes Erza," he blurted out irritatedly.

She pursed her lips in disdain. "If you want to know why I chose you so badly, then I'd tell you that I was being considerate of your feelings," she replied bluntly, causing Gray to gape at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Being considerate of my feelings? How is this being considerate of my feelings?" He questioned incredulously, clearly not following.

Erza glared at him. "Since you always seem to have a problem with every single thing I wear, I decided that you should be the one to choose a costume for me that you'd approve of. Does that make sense now?"

Gray was taken aback by her words. Did his comments really affect her that badly? He looked at her calculatingly before delving back into his thoughts. If she really wanted his honest opinion on her costume this time round, he really couldn't decline her request. In fact, he found that this might be the golden opportunity for him to finally get her to wear something that wouldn't bother him.

Believe it or not, Gray had noticed the lecherous stares some of his guild mates had begun throwing Erza. Sure everyone was afraid of her and there were lots of pretty girls roaming around the guild, but no real man could confidently say that they weren't the least bit appreciative of Erza's body, and that included him. She had a fantastic body and the fact that she didn't seem to care much about exposing that body bothered him. Erza's armor wasn't just powerful, they were also very revealing. They left little to the imagination with everything just so blatantly exposed. Plus the fact that she had all these sexy animal outfits in her vast collection of clothes didn't make the situation any better.

He hated it. Erza wasn't supposed to wear those types of clothes around the guild where the hormones were strong. Unfortunately she would never listen to him whenever he started picking on her clothes. Though, it was understandable why she, or anyone in that matter, would ignore him when it came to skin exposure. His strange and unconventional stripping habit was the cause of that; he practically showed the most skin on a daily basis even though it was mostly unintentional.

But this time, _this_ time he had a chance to finally push through with his opinions. He was going to get Erza to wear something so ridiculous that no one would be able to shoot her lecherous looks. There was no way he was going to let her wear one of those damned sexy animal outfits she was surely going to wear.

"Fine, I'll help you," Gray replied nonchalantly, brushing away his previous irritation. Erza smiled at him triumphantly as she turned back to face the mirror.

"So now that we're finally on the same page, how's this then?" Erza asked, motioning to her current costume. It was only then that Gray had finally fully comprehended what she was wearing before jumping up in shock and letting an aghast expression grace his features.

"Y-You're not wearing that!" He protested fiercely whilst trying to restrain his oncoming blush. Erza was sporting a sexy witch costume; she was wearing an abnormally tight dress that emphasised her cleavage and whose hem barely reached mid thigh. Along with the witch hat, the black pumps and the fishnets she was wearing, the costume suited her quite well though Gray was never going to let her wear that in public.

Erza frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror more closely, trying to see why Gray had refused so strongly. "What's wrong with it?" She asked when she drew up no conclusions, turning to him with a puzzled expression.

Gray's mind went into overdrive as he frantically searched for a reasonable explanation behind his refusal. His eyes darted around Lucy's apartment, trying to draw inspiration for any answers that would satisfy the redhead. He was about to give up when inspiration struck as he schooled his features into a casual expression. "I heard that Lucy's already going as a witch," he replied levelly.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she digested his information. "Ah really? Well I better choose another one," she said resolutely, turning back to face the mirror as Gray let out an inaudible relieved sigh. Phew, that was close.

Gray watched Erza as she began to requip, a bright light almost blinding him in the process. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he found himself looking at the figure of one proud Erza Scarlet who was once again wearing another sexy costume. This time, she had chosen a rather bold sexy devil costume that showed more leg than her previous one. It looked like a tight red corset that was purposely stretched longer in order to barely cover the wearer's derrière. Paired with red stilettos, a headband with red devil horns and a small trident, it was like he was looking at a red wonderland.

He was almost swayed by how much leg she was showing but caught himself before his thoughts went hazy as he looked at her with a cool stare. "Mira's wearing a devil costume and you're too red," he concluded just as nonchalantly as his last response.

Erza nodded, accepting his judgement before quickly requipping into another costume, giving Gray no time to collect his thoughts and sigh in relief. This time, the redhead emerged in a sexy nurse costume, the exact same one she had worn on Tenrou Island. With her short white nurse uniform, nurse cap and clipboard, she stared expectantly at him awaiting his verdict.

He mutely shook his head. "Everyone's already seen that one."

She wasted no time in requipping into another, and this time Gray's throat went dry as the inevitable appeared. Clad in a sexy black one piece suit, red heels and black bunny ears to boot, Gray almost sweat dropped at the return of her sexy animal costume.

Before he was even able to respond, Erza was already changing into another costume, having already guessed his verdict. Gray was relieved. He didn't know how he was going to have to retort another sexy animal costume again, nor any other sexy costume in that case but it seemed that luck wasn't on his side that day because every single costume Erza requipped into afterward were all on the sexy side.

He had slowly begun running out of the 'someone else is wearing that' excuse and had resorted to purposely damaging her costume when she least wasn't looking. When Erza requipped into a sexy sailor costume that had her wearing a striped crop top and blue mini shorts, Gray pretended to walk up to her to say something, before _accidentally_ tripping over and _accidentally_ cutting the side of her crop top which caused her bra to almost fall off. This resulted in a broken nose but it was worth it. There was no way in hell Erza was wearing that to the guild's Halloween party. Not on Gray Fullbuster's watch.

_After that came more accidents..._

"I'm sorry Erza! It was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose! Please don't kill me!"

_...and a few more broken costumes..._

"The skirt is shorter at the back than it is at the front. Was it supposed to be like that or does it need to be repaired?"

_...and more lame excuses..._

"Evergeen's not going to be very happy when she sees you wearing that fairy costume Erza."

_...and a few more ridiculous ones..._

"I think I heard that Max said he was going to cross dress this year."

_...Until finally Erza Scarlet snapped._

"That's _it_ Gray! I've gone through almost twenty five costumes already and still not one of them suits your tastes! I don't care what you're going to say anymore. I'm going as this next one," Erza yelled angrily after her sexy angel costume was rejected once again.

"But Erza!" Gray tried to protest before she began to requip once more, a bright light once again surrounding the apartment.

When Erza emerged from the bright light, Gray felt his legs go weak as he felt like falling to the ground in a pile of mush. His mind went crazy with thoughts as he felt as though he were paralysed from the shock. No, there was no bloody way she was going to wear that costume. He'd rather she wore her bunny girl outfit again, but not this one. And when did she even find the time to get it in the first place? What the hell does she have in her collection exactly?

Erza glared at Gray as she crossed her arms, a smirk twitching on the sides of her lips. "Since you don't like any of the other costumes I wanted to wear, I'll just wear this one then. Surely you have nothing to complain about right? After all, I am going as _you_ Gray," she retorted coolly, taking in his reaction.

Standing before him triumphantly, Erza was literally wearing a dark blue bra and a pair of his infamous black boxer shorts that ended up covering her knees. She wore no shoes and had her hair tied in a ponytail, as well as having a replica of his silver cross necklace hanging around her neck. Gray stared at her speechlessly, his face conveying a mixture of shock, mortification, and disbelief.

Erza smirked, proud that she had evoked such a reaction from the always cool ice mage. "Well, you better get your costume too Gray. We're going to be late from the guild," she remarked before walking out of the apartment, leaving Gray staring blankly after her.

She was going as _him_...

Shit, if she was going as _that_, she should at least wear his coat!

Without a thought, Gray went running after her, taking off his coat in the process.

"Coat! You need the damned coat Erza! Get back here!"


End file.
